narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Exposed Bone: Authors of the Demon Scriptures
|image=Demon_Scriptures_Author.jpg |kanji=剥き出しの骨: 悪魔の聖書の著者 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Mukidashi no Hone: Akuma no Seigaki no Chomono |literal english=The Exposed Bone: Authors of the Demon Scriptures |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku~Bukkaigan, Kekkei Genkai~Shikotsumyaku, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rinne Kusaregedo, Hōin Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is in every sense of the word, magnificent, elegant and simply powerful in design. This technique grafted from the Exposed Bone takes the form of three pairs of large black, semi translucent hands, varnished with a series red dots which hover around Rinne once the technique is activated. Each pair of hands boast as size that is exponentially larger the previous set. With the influx or retraction of yin chakra, the hands can either become ethereal or corporeal in form and appears to exist on it's own without the additional chakra from Rinne to create them. Overview By channeling the Shokuyoku within her skeletal structure, Rinne creates and ability known only as the Exposed Bone which is said to be an evolution to the Shikotsumyaku but still under the All-Killing Ash Bones. These hands are produced in a similar vein to the aforementioned kekkei mōra. Upon contact, any organic construct is merely calcified upon contact. This does not instantly kill the opponent, but it does inherent their lateral movement. The hands infuse chakra into their blood stream which eventually fuses with the opponent's osteoclasts and osteoblasts which increases the density of their skeletal system. It expands it to the point to where the opponent is extremely disfigured and are unable to properly counter such a thing as it is constant. Attempting to absorb the chakra within the skeletal system will only cause the chakra produced from the hands to create an additional amount that was absorbed. This ability only works in their corporeal state. The hands are noted to be highly resilient against physical attacks yet they are still able to be broken by a sufficient amount of pinpoint force. Their defensive prowess grants them the durability to withstand concentrated barrages from Tailed Beast Balls but a technique such as Night Guy could potentially break them. However, if they are managed to be entirely crushed or even turned into dust, the hands can simply reform themselves. The hands are also used to absorb staggering amounts of negative energy from the three lower plains via her Bukkaigan. Once cracked, the hands will trigger a massive explosion capable of utterly obliterating the opponent if within range. Rinne remains at the center of the explosion, unharmed and witnessing her hands materialize once again. The larger hands are powerful enough to restrain a Tailed Beast while still having several more to utilize. Etheric State In their etheric state, the hands appear fleeting even to the visual prowess of the Byakugan. Since the hands are in a state of inexistence, Rinne is able to move them through any obstacle, whether spiritual or physical in nature. When the hands pass through an organic or inorganic object, they will passively remove their essence and a portion of their chakra without necessarily absorbing it, this also works with natural energy constructs. In this state, Rinne can be inflicted with physical assaults but attacks incorporating chakra are merely separated and dispersed around the hand. Regardless of the nature transformation, the hands will disperse the chakra without fail. Even though they are unable to block physical attacks, the hands are able to attack the spiritual essence of the opponent with a frightening ferocity. The technique is strong enough to utterly eradicate a Six Paths Chakra and is even capable of combating entities created from the Limbo technique. The hands can wrap itself around Rinne to grant her the same ethereal existence which allows to passively attain the above traits. In all, the hands provide a grand defense and offense that allows Rinne to fight unhindered as all obstacles rendered moot. The sheer ferocity of the movement speed that these hands possess is undeniably unfathomable. They are devilishly fast, rivaling the speed of Kamui when drawn upon with a set of Sharingan. During Rinne's initial use of the etheric state, she was able to literally withdraw the spirit from the opponent akin to the Divine Oni Arts: Kosenjōrei technique with the smaller set of ghastly palms. Category:Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Yin-Yang Release